


The Blanket

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien is grumpy for some reason. Fyris decides to help.





	The Blanket

"Listen, I have a lot of patience, but I am getting tired of all those stupid arguments!"

Ysayle, Alphinaud and Estinien all stopped what they were doing to look at the Warrior of Light, baffled. Never before had they seen her lose her temper like this, or heard her yell at anyone at all. That was new.

"Estinien, if you're not happy with Ysayle's cooking, make your own meals! Ysayle, you don't have to give him the worst morsels every time you cook something! And you Alphinaud, stop whining every time they argue, just ignore them!"

Deeply annoyed, Fyris grabbed her fishing pole and left camp, leaving three embarrassed elezen behind.

 

Luckily, the river crossing Tailfeather wasn't very far from their camp. Fyris had been sitting here fishing for a while when she heard footsteps. She decided to ignore them for the time being.

"Fyris," Alphinaud started. "I've come to apologize."  
"... you don't need to," she said while switching baits. "It is me who should apologize for yelling at everyone."  
"You were perfectly right. We behave like children. May I have a seat?"  
"Sure."

The young elezen sat in silence, his attention on the bucket by Fyris' side. Three large fishes were swimming lazy circles in it, and he curiously poked one of them. 

"Is that going to be dinner?"  
"Yes. If I cook, no one's going to complain. Probably. I hope," she added with a frown.

Another silence. Still ashamed of what had happened this morning, Alphinaud wouldn't talk. As she reached for her bag to grab more baits, Fyris found a piece of chocolate she had made the day before with some leftover supplies. She gave it to the young elezen, who accepted it with a big smile. Alphinaud might act older than his age, he was still a child, easy to please.

"Hasn't Estinien been grumpier lately?" she asked. "I mean, more than usual."  
"I've noticed as well."  
"Any reason for that?"

Alphinaud paused to think.

"Now that you mention it. It might be related to his lack of sleep."  
"He's not sleeping?"  
"Not well. I hear him toss and turn all night. He groans and shivers a lot too."  
"Serves him right for sleeping in full armor in cold climate."  
"He's stopped sleeping in it after a few nights. But he seems to be cold anyway. I wish I had a blanket to give him, but he won't share mine, and it is pretty small anyways."  
"Hmm...."

Fyris reeled in a small fish and sighed in disappointment. She tossed it in the bucket anyways and stood up.

"Can you bring these back to camp?"  
"You're not coming?"  
"I'm going to run a small errand. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to cook dinner so no one tries to kill anyone."

With that, she called her chocobo and disappeared in the forest.

 

As promised, Fyris came back before dinner time, and cooked her fishes, for everyone's enjoyment. Dinner ended up being peaceful and quiet. As usual, Ysayle and Alphinaud retired early, leaving Estinien and Fyris alone by the fire.

"Estinien," she started. "I have something for you."  
"For me?"

Fyris smiled gently and reached for her bag, which appeared way bigger than usual. She pulled out an extremely fluffy blanket that looked brand new and handed it to him.

"Why are you gifting me this, and where did you get it?" Estinien asked while looking at the item curiously.  
"I made it myself, I hope it's okay."  
"For what reason?"

She tilted her head, trying to see beneath his visor. He pulled away with a hiss.

"Your visor doesn't show much. But I want those black under eyes gone. Alright?"

He hesitated at first, but finally accepted the gift, marveling at how his fingers sank in the wooly, soft material.

"My thanks. I shall use it."

She could have sworn seeing the ghost of a smile on his lips, but she might have been wrong. Estinien never told her if he was sleeping any better, but Alphinaud reported he never heard him shiver at night again.


End file.
